


Real World

by WildBlueSonderling



Series: Celestial Warriors [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildBlueSonderling/pseuds/WildBlueSonderling
Summary: A big encyclopedia/glossary-type-thing full of info pertaining to theCelestial Warriorsuniverse. Mostly for personal reference but anyone can check it out.
Series: Celestial Warriors [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/74623





	1. Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> The multiverse timeline is definitely not complete.

#  **Omega**

* * *

##  **Phase 1 (Canon)**

###  **Dark Agency Prequel**

**Spring 1991** : Story begins with Aino Minako who is 13 years old and a first-year in middle school.

Minako meets the talking cat Artemis and becomes the first sailor guardian, Sailor V.

After Ace Kaitou reveals himself as Adonis and a minion of the Dark Kingdom, Minako receives her memories of Silver Millennium.

###  **Dark Kingdom Arc**

**Spring 1992** : Story begins with Tsukino Usagi who is 14 years old and a second-year in middle school.

After meeting the talking cat Luna, Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon to defeat a minion of the Dark Kingdom, and also encounters Tuxedo Mask who is really Chiba Mamoru, a second-year high school student.

Sailors Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus battle the forces of the Dark Kingdom. Usagi, the reincarnation of Princess Serenity, falls in love with Mamoru, the reincarnation of Prince Endymion. In order to save Mamoru from Queen Beryl's influence, Sailor Moon cuts him down before taking her own life. They are restored by the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal, which Sailor Moon uses to defeat Queen Metalia.

###  **Black Moon Arc**

Chibiusa falls from the sky, pursued by the Black Moon Clan. They successfully abduct Sailors Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter.

 **August 1993** : Chibiusa, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus encounter Sailor Pluto. She allows them to travel to Crystal Tokyo in the future. There they meet Diana, Neo-Queen Serenity, and King Endymion, who explains that Crystal Tokyo is under attack by the dark planet Nemesis which is fueled by the Malefic Black Crystal. Chibiusa surrenders to darkness and becomes Black Lady, but after Sailor Pluto dies she transforms into Sailor Chibi-Moon and helps the other senshi defeat Death Phantom.

###  **Infinity/Death Busters Arc**

**April 1994** : The Senshi enter their third year of middle school. Earth is attacked by the Death Busters from Tau System, led by Pharaoh 90 and fueled by the Taioron Crystal. Chibiusa meets the sickly 6th-grader Tomoe Hotaru, and two new guardians, Sailors Neptune (Kaiou Michiru) and Uranus (Tenou Haruka), are revealed. Rei's 15th birthday occurs in this month.

 **June 1994** : Sailor Pluto is revealed to have been reincarnated as Meiou Setsuna, a freshman at Keio University. After many battles, Super Sailor Moon takes the Holy Grail and the Silver Crystal into the body of Pharaoh 90. The Outer Senshi's talismans summon Sailor Saturn, who brings about the end of the world before being shut away by Sailor Pluto. When Princess Serenity heals the world a baby is found among the rubble, a reincarnation of Hotaru who the Outer Senshi determine to raise.

###  **Dream/Dead Moon Arc**

**April 1995** : The Inner Senshi begin their first year of high school as Mamoru begins his freshman year at Keio University. During a solar eclipse Pegasus appears before Mamoru, Usagi, and Chibiusa, pleading for their help. The Dead Moon Circus also arrives during the eclipse. Pegasus gives Chibiusa the Crystal Carillon before the Amazoness Quartet begins attacking Tokyo, and Mamoru suffers a mysterious affliction.

Helios, the human form of Pegasus, explains that he is searching for the Golden Crystal to protect Elysion, the heart of Earth. Queen Nehelenia is also searching for it so she can escape her mirror realm and become the ruler of the White Moon.

 **Summer 1995** : Minako enters an idol competition hosted by the Dead Moon. During an attack she fails to transform and is left at the mercy of the Amazoness Quartet. Artemis saves her, then the Outer Senshi arrive to help battle the Amazoness Quartet. Mamoru and Usagi are both afflicted by Nehelenia's curse, falling victim to an attack from Zirconia. Helios spirits them away to Elysion where it is discovered that Mamoru carries the Golden Crystal within himself.

The final assault on Nehelenia transforms the guardians into their Eternal forms, and Nehelenia tells them that she was supposed to marry Prince Endymion and become the true ruler of the White Moon. After her defeat the eclipse finally ends, reviving Helios and Elysion.

###  **Stars/Shadow Galactica Arc**

**September 1995** : Mamoru leaves Japan to study abroad at Harvard. Sailor Galaxia appears and steals his star seed, killing him, although Usagi represses the memory. The idol group Three Lights transfers to Juuban High School where Seiya displays a particular interest in Usagi. The first Sailor Animamate attacks during a concert where the Sailor Starlights reveal themselves. A mysterious little girl descends from the sky calling herself Chibi-Chibi. All of the Inner and Outer Senshi have their guardian crystals stolen by Animamates and Sailor Galaxia.

The Starlights go to Usagi's house to investigate an incense burner smelling of osmanthus, which Chibi-Chibi brought with her. Princess Kakyuu appears from it, informing Sailor Moon of Galaxia's intent to become the most powerful sailor guardian in the Milky Way. Kakyuu fled to Earth from her home planet Kinmoku to escape Galaxia's assault. Not knowing where she went, the Starlights became the Three Lights in hopes that their songs would reach her.

Eternal Sailor Moon has Kakyuu and the Starlights take her to the center of the Milky Way where Galaxia awaits. After defeating corrupted forms of her allies, Galaxia transports her to the Galaxy Cauldron, falling before Chaos as he merges with the Cauldron. Sailor Moon plunges into it, sending every star seed back to their hosts, and Chibi-Chibi reveals herself as Sailor Cosmos. As Chaos scatters inside the Cauldron, destined to rise again in the future, Guardian Cosmos offers the senshi the choice to be reborn once more or continue the lives they've been living.

##  **Phase 2 (Divergence)**

During the Sol Senshi's battle with Galaxia, a parallel dimension was created to accommodate their possible choice of being reborn (Alpha timeline). Their actions in the Galaxy Cauldron distorted time and space, allowing the dark planet Tartarus to invade their dimension at the end of the 10th century. Its goal was to consume the Sun; with no celestial guardians to protect it, it should have been easy. Yet Aspect Astera intervened, plucking stars from the thirteen constellations of the Zodiac and gifting them to as many ordinary humans on Earth. These Zodiac Warriors fought off Tartarus and sent it back to the Alpha dimension. The Sol Senshi returned to their universe, but not at the same time they had left it. It was now the 21st century, the year 2010, but none of them had aged since Shadow Galactica's attack in 1995. Their guardian crystals had disappeared as well, taken by the Galaxy Cauldron to be gifted to different versions of themselves in some other time and place _(see: Alpha, Phase 2)_.

 **Autumn 2010** : Minako decides not to resume school, pursuing idol work instead. She achieves fame and fortune under the persona 'Ai-Mi'.

 **Spring 2011** : Rei quits school to manage the Hikawa Shrine. She is swept off her feet by an aspiring rockstar named Kumada Yuuichirou.

 **April 2012** : Ami goes to medical school, meets Urawa Ryo and establishes a complicated relationship with him.

 **June 15, 2012** : Mamoru and Usagi get married.

 **September 23, 2012** : Minako gives birth to a son named Minoru, though the father is unknown.

 **December 28, 2012** : Makoto marries Furuhata Tokirou, the son of Furuhata Motoki and Nishimura Reika.

 **March 20, 2013** : Mamoru & Usagi's first daughter Chibiusa is born.

 **April 7, 2013** : Rei & Yuuichirou's twin daughters Atsuko & Haruko are born.

 **September 2013** : Makoto & Tokirou's daughter Satsuki is born.

 **February 14, 2014** : Mamoru & Usagi's second daughter Kousagi is born.

 **June 3, 2014** : Makoto & Tokirou's son Kazuto is born.

 **December 26, 2014** : Ami & Ryo's son Kyoya is born. They do not have a relationship but remain cordial.

 **March 2018** : Hotaru graduates high school and encounters Tsukino Shingo while searching for a job. They establish a whirlwind relationship.

 **January 11, 2019** : Hotaru & Shingo's daughter Shiho is born.

 **Summer 2020** : Same-sex marriage is legalized in Japan. Haruka & Michiru get married. They adopt two girls named Mira & Rikka.

Setsuna does not marry or have any children, continuing her work in the physics field. Haruka and Michiru become teachers at Mugen Academy for track & field and fine art respectively. Makoto and Tokirou open a restaurant called 'Shark Bite'. Mamoru and Ami become accomplished doctors. Shingo and Hotaru open Tsukasa Arcade. Rei relinquishes the Hikawa Shrine to another branch of her family as Yuuichirou establishes a music label. Minako's son follows in her footsteps, becoming a popstar under the persona 'Domino'.

##  **Phase 3 (Astral)**

**April 1, 2030** : School year begins.

 **April 10** : Suisaigaka Naota transforms into Sailor Aquarius and defeats Bromos in downtown Sapporo.

 **May 16 - May 19** : Sakura Matsuri. Myung Hye-Mi transforms into Sailor Aries and defeats Sulvere in Matsumae.

 **June 7** : Saitou Izumi transforms into Sailor Virgo and defeats Chloros on the Joint North Pacific Naval Base.

 **June 10** : Izumi's first day at Mugen Academy.

 **June 19** : Horisawa Maiko transforms into Sailor Gemini and defeats Kobold at Yukibara Theater.

 **July 21 - September 1** : Summer vacation

 **August 16** : Kitagawa Akira transforms into Sailor Capricorn and defeats Lithos in Beppu.

 **August 31** : Saitou Kei is possessed by Okage and merges with him to become Neodymium.

 **September 2** : Aogiri Fuumei enters Haruki High School.

 **September 22** : Fuumei transforms into Sailor Leo and defeats Silex at Tsukasa Arcade.

 **October 1** : Sapporo High School Athletic District Finals. Kimura Hikari transforms into Sailor Libra and defeats Argos at Haruki High School.

 **October 5** : Ishida Ren transforms into Sailor Taurus and defeats Carbo outside her home in Kiyota ward.

 **October 23** : Regional Kyudo Tournament. Maeda Shuryo transforms into Sailor Sagittarius and defeats Kryptos in Nakajima Park.

 **November 2** : The Zodiac Senshi discover Sasaya at Mugen Academy. Sasaya transforms into Sailor Cancri and defeats Fosforo at Seichou Shrine.

 **November 4** : Kaiya Shigin transforms into Sailor Pisces and defeats Arzen outside her home in Otamoi.

 **November 6** : Jiang Kyung-Soh enters Haruki High School.

 **December 13** : Kyung-Soh transforms into Sailor Scorpio. Kei is freed from Okage's influence.

 **December 15** : Final battle occurs. Sailor Ophiuchus is rescued from Okage, then the Zodiac Senshi banish him from the solar system.

##  **Phase 4 (Stellar)**

**December 24 - 25** : The Zodiac Senshi find they are no longer able to transform. They discuss how Sapporo has become a scientific hotspot due to all the phenomena and learn that the world-renowned physicist Meiou Setsuna will be a professor at Mugen Academy in 2031. At a Christmas party hosted by the Kitagawa family, Hiroshi asks Hye-Mi about her abilities as a guardian and she tells him what it was like as Sailor Aries. He mentions he wants to get back into judo, so she invites him to train at the Myung Dojang.

 **January 1, 2031** : The Zodiac Senshi and their families celebrate New Year's at Seichou Shrine, glad their trials have ended and they can resume normal lives. Fuu and Ren vie for the attention of Hikari's older brother, Kazuki, who is more interested in discussing culinary innovation with Taka. Eiji and Hikari flirt a little bit much to the disgust of her twin brother, Mitsuo. Their youngest brother, Teruo, and Ren's little sister, Kenina, talk about their hopes and fears for their first year of high school. Akira and Kyung-Soh have a little too much to drink and share a clandestine kiss. Kaiya expresses her unease about celebrating such an important Japanese holiday as a non-native, but her friends assure her that her company is appreciated.

Sailor Ophiuchus learns that her real name is Soraou Ayame. She was born on December 9, 2013, making her 17 years old. She became a missing person after her tenth birthday in 2023, when she received the Stellar Gateway.

Naota tells Kei everything about the Zodiac Senshi and their fight against Okage. Sasaya unlocks Kei's memories from when he was possessed by Okage, and he goes about making amends for his actions even though they weren't his own. He falls into a bit of a depression, but manages to find a new job at an auto shop. He also joins a gym to get back in shape since he is severely underweight. He is befriended by Urano Kyoya, the son of Dr. Mizuno Ami who was his surgeon at Sapporo Medical Center, and Furuhata Satsuki, the daughter of the couple who owns the restaurant where Kazuki works. They are students at Mugen Academy and Kaikoura High School respectively.

 **February 14** : Izumi helps Naota make chocolates for Kei. Kyung-Soh gives friendship chocolate to Sasaki Daigo and receives truffles from Akira. Ren and Fuu visit Kazuki at Shark Bite where he displays interest in the latter. Hikari offers chocolate to Eiji and he just about melts in front of her. Hiroshi expects something from Hye-Mi but she is unfamiliar with Valentine's Day traditions, so he bluntly expresses how he feels about her.

Kyung-Soh is invited to dinner by her fiancé Muneo. He admits that he isn't looking forward to their arranged marriage, but not for any reason Kyung-Soh expects: he is gay. She in turn tells him that she is currently attracted to a girl even though she liked boys before. Muneo tells her it's okay to be attracted to any gender. They agree to proceed with the marriage to appease their families.

 **March 14** : Kaiya's birthday falls on White Day. Her friends come to hang out on the beach outside her home. After singing absentmindedly, Hikari convinces Kaiya to enter a karaoke contest later that night. They win and are approached by a talent scout who asks if they'd be interested in signing to a label. Kaiya refuses but Hikari ecstatically accepts. She is going to be the opening act to an upcoming concert featuring popstars J.T. and Domino.

Despite not having received chocolate from Izumi on Valentine's Day, Taka invites her to his dorm room for a heart to heart. They talk about their upcoming third year, their plans upon graduating, and the fact that they likely won't see each other after that. Izumi admits that she likes Taka as more than a friend but she's afraid it might be puppy love, like how she felt with Chase. She would rather not subject herself to another whirlwind romance that will end when they go their separate ways. Taka understands and doesn't want to hurt her, so he lies by saying he's flattered but only cares for her as a friend.

Kei takes Naota on an official date and they share their first real kiss.

 **April** : The new school year begins. Shuryo has a fierce new look that makes her the talk of the second-year class. While shopping with Ren and Kenina, she receives a text from Daisuke asking if she'd like to come to a party. The Ishida sisters urge her to attend since it's a college party, but Shuryo will only go if Ren is with her. At Daisuke's place, Ren is star struck to see her favorite idols Domino, real name Aino Minoru, and J.T., real name Ryu Jae-Tae. Daisuke explains that he met them at Hokudai and has been showing them around/introducing them to people since he's a local. He and Shuryo get caught up with one another. Ren fawns over Minoru and they end up making out.

 **May** : During sakura matsuri season, Sasaya summons the Zodiac Senshi to the Horisawa Estate where she, Apollo, and Ullur have taken up residence. She wants to use the residual energy within their star seeds to restore Apollo and Ullur's humanoid forms so they can travel to Umbris. Their attempt to do so fails until receiving a boost of power from an unseen source. Another new trio of alien visitors has been watching over the senshi in secret, finally determining that Apollo and Ullur would be worthy candidates for the artifacts they bear. The senshi now lack the strength to activate the Stellar Gateway and send the Umbrans home, but Sasaya is willing to wait until their star seeds rejuvenate. In the meantime, Apollo and Ullur wish to experience human society in a manner they couldn't before. Ullur remains at the Horisawa Estate with Sasaya, Maiko, and Ayame. Shuryo puts Apollo to work as the Seichou Shrine.

While hiking Kosekiyama, Taka and Izumi are attacked by Seiza Beast Canis, the dog constellation. Sasaya appears through the Stellar Gateway that suddenly flared with energy; the two senshi manage to fend off Canis with their latent mana. Sailor Star Watcher appears to offer Taka the Guardian's Signet, saying it's his turn to protect his loved ones after all they've done for the planet, implying Izumi specifically. Sasaya recognizes Star Watcher as a being from the Tankei System, but the warrior vanishes before she can make inquiries. Taka transforms into Star Protector, infusing Sasaya and Izumi with celestial energy. They transform into Stellar Sailor Cancri and Stellar Sailor Virgo. The three of them eliminate Canis before Taka faints from the shock of everything. When he wakes up later, he immediately tells Hiroshi and Eiji what happened. The boys confront Izumi who finally confirms all their suspicions from last year; she is a celestial warrior, Sasaya is an alien, they fought together to save Earth from an interdimensional threat, and now Taka seems to have been brought into the new celestial conflict unfurling about them.

The students of Haruki High School attend an overnight camping trip/star party at Yoichi Observatory. Kyung-Soh and Akira get even closer after stating their feelings for one another. Naota sneaks out of the tent she's sharing with Fuumei and Hye-Mi to take a midnight stroll with Kei. Their romantic endeavors are interrupted by Seiza Beast Lynx, the big cat constellation. Naota suffers a nasty attack from the beast which enrages Kei; he fights Lynx bare-handed. Hye-Mi stumbles upon the commotion having left to track down Naota. Sailor Star Striker appears to offer Kei the Crusader's Signet and he transforms into Star Ravager. His wrathful nature infuses Naota and Hye-Mi with enough energy to become Stellar Sailor Aquarius and Stellar Sailor Aries. After the three of them are victorious against Lynx, Naota is wracked with guilt, feeling it's her fault for dragging Kei into yet another battle.

The Zodiac Senshi plus Taka and Kei gather at the Horisawa Estate. There, the Ginnan Starlights present themselves and their motive; their third member is Sailor Star Mender. They came to Terra to recruit soldiers for the battle against Okage, who began attacking Tankei to regain his strength after being banished from Mar Serenitatis. The senshi feel guilty about this. Okage has become powerful enough to corrupt the lesser constellations visible from Earth; the Seiza Beasts are imbued with heavenly energy and are much stronger than the elemental youkai they previously fought. The Starlights say that anyone who accepts their signet rings is obligated to fight for the leader of Ginnan, King Shuurai, brother of Queen Kakyuu. However, they still have six artifacts to give out and will not leave Earth until filling the ranks. Kei and Taka agree that being drafted into an otherworldly war was worth it in exchange for the power to defend those they love.

_To be added:_

Eiji receives Gladiator's Signet from Star Striker to become Star Marauder, awakens Stellar Sailor Capricorn & Libra. Defeats Seiza Beast Lupus.

Huan receives Curer's Signet from Star Mender to become Star Soother, awakens Stellar Sailor Pisces & Gemini. Defeats Seiza Beast Grus.

Ullur receives Pariah's Signet from Star Mender to become Star Rimer, awakens Stellar Sailor Ophiuchus. Defeats Seiza Beasts Ursa & Volans.

Apollo receives Vanguard's Signet from Star Striker to become Star Incinerator, awakens Stellar Sailor Leo & Scorpio. Defeats Seiza Beasts Vulpecula & Lepus.

Jasu receives Renegade's Signet from Star Watcher to become Star Artificer, awakens Stellar Sailor Sagittarius & Taurus. Defeats Seiza Beasts Corvus & Cygnus.

Haddu receives Neophyte's Signet from all three Starlights to become Star Destroyer. Defeats Seiza Beast Aquila.

##  **Phase 5 (Umbral)**

_To be added_

* * *

#  **Alpha**

* * *

##  **Phase 1 (Golden Era)**

The solar system known as Mar Serenitatis has almost finished settling.

A race of proto-humans called the Ancients arise on primitive Oceania, establishing rudimentary societies.

Oceania continues to develop; continents are formed and the Ancients spread out. The planet is renamed Terra.

Terra captures an asteroid that becomes the moon, Luna.

Ardent worship of the sun, Helios, allows the personification Alectrona to appear on Terra. She receives a guardian crystal from Aspect Astera, becoming the first celestial warrior of Mar Serenitatis.

Primitive Terrans successfully colonize Luna. This new kingdom shares the name of the solar system, the Sea of Serenity.

Terra and Luna are fully mapped. Terrans rapidly develop technology allowing them to travel to and colonize additional planets.

##  **Phase 2 (Silver Era)**

Monarchies arise on every planet in Mar Serenitatis. After many years of trading resources, the planets become self-sufficient and isolated.

Pluto appears on the fringes of Mar Serenitatis. Explorers from Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn successfully colonize the frigid planet, their integration leading to the Plutonian people. During a deep core excavation an artifact called the Eye of the Universe is uncovered.

Queen Iremia of Luna establishes the Inner Alliance, a pact between the kingdoms of Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Luna. Pluto, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn form the Outer Alliance soon after. The Grand Council becomes the judiciary body of Mar Serenitatis.

King Hyperion of Luna obtains the Eye of the Universe. He begins plotting to invade Terra for resources and power.

Princess Selene of Luna and Prince Endymion of Terra meet and begin a secret relationship. He shows her the spiritual heart of Terra, Elysium.

King Pheletes of Mercury steals the Eye and gives it to his daughter Pronoia. She sees Tartarus stirring within the Dark Cloud, as well as tragic events she must allow to unfold that will yield the Crystal Era.

Selene and Endymion plan to unify in order to ease tensions between Terra and Luna, and to initiate Terra into the Inner Alliance. The day of the union King Hyperion informs the Inner Alliance that Terra has taken Selene hostage; the planets mobilize to invade Terra. Mercury refuses to fight so Jupiter contributes their forces instead. The military leaders are Princess Verticordia of Venus, Princess Enyo of Mars, Princess Nemesis of Jupiter, and General Mani of Luna. King Aitolos of Terra places General Kunz and General Jaden in charge of the defense while Advisor Nephriticus provides strategy. Selene and Endymion are oblivious to the conflict, reveling in Elysium.

Kunz encounters Verticordia on the battlefield and leads her to Elysium. There it is discovered that the conflict is a way for Hyperion to take over Terra. The Inner Alliance princesses agree to witness Selene and Endymion's union ceremony, which is officiated by Priestess Khamyne. Another priestess named Beryl disrupts it, killing Selene at the behest of Hyperion. The princesses turn on Endymion's entourage. Khamyne dies defending Endymion. Enyo and Jaden kill each other, as do Nemesis and Nephriticus. Princess Pronoia and Artificer Zois pass on willingly. Kunz and Endymion commit suicide. Verticordia is the only one left alive.

Verticordia gathers mementos from her fallen allies and takes them to the Tower of the Heavens, hiding them inside before she is murdered by irate Terran soldiers. Martyring her, the Venerians launch a full-scale invasion of Terra, backed by Mercury and Mars. They are defeated and Luna rises to power amid the turmoil, taking over the Inner Alliance planets one by one. Hyperion's reign is short-lived as he dies of old age. Loyal members of his court manage to hold the inner planets together, mustering enough strength to attempt an attack on the Outer Alliance. Jupiter's impressive weapons easily put a halt to their ambition, but they fall out of control and devastate the outer planets.

Seeking to consolidate their resources, the survivors of the remaining kingdoms return to the origin of humanity, Terra, and begin anew.

Tartarus utilizes interdimensional portal technology to enter Mar Serenitatis from the Dark Cloud; their goal is to take Helios with them to establish their own thriving solar system. While impervious to attack in the Alpha dimension they are vulnerable to the Zodiac Warriors of the Omega timeline. Tartarus is defeated and returns to the Dark Cloud.

##  **Phase 3 (Bronze Era)**

**September 2015** : School year begins in the USA. Tsukino Usagi and Kino Makoto move to America to attend the Art Institute of Seattle, rooming with their friend Kaiou Michiru who is a sophomore at Cornish College of the Arts. Usagi and Makoto encounter Nicholas Meyer, a student from the University of Washington, at a horticulture fair at Bastyr University. Usagi later makes the acquaintance of Chiba Mamoru at Amabie, the restaurant where Makoto works. He is a grad student at UW.

Mizuno Ami and Aino Minako are freshmen at the University of Washington. They too meet Nicholas and also his roommate Zacharie le Blanc, both sophomores.

Mamoru meets Josef Levin just before he moves away from the UW campus to a mansion owned by Irish expatriate Kaelan Burke.

Hino Rei, a sophomore at Bastyr University, encounters Makoto while shopping.

 **October** : Mamoru, Zach, and Nicholas move into the Burke Mansion. Kaelan and Minako hook up on Halloween and begin a relationship.

 **November** : Kaelan purchases an antique crystal sword at an auction. Unknown to him it is the Titaness Sword previously wielded by Verticordia.

Usagi wakes up in the middle of the night to discover a black cat on her apartment balcony. She names it Luna.

During a star party to watch the Leonid meteor shower, Mamoru discovers a nacre compact on the beach and gives it to Usagi. Inside is a moonstone necklace, the amulet of Selene. She soon ends up with ten additional gemstone necklaces, giving a topaz one to Makoto and a ruby to Rei. That night Minako has a dream about the Silver Era, the hidden Titaness Sword infusing her with memories from her past life.

The next day Usagi and Makoto return to their apartment to find it in shambles; Michiru and Luna are missing. The police locate Michiru at Swedish Medical Center where she had been taken after being picked up in Magnolia Park while sleepwalking. Usagi gives her the aquamarine amulet. The three of them temporarily reside at the Burke Mansion.

An African woman named Nia shows up at the mansion with Luna. When the police later contact Usagi with a list of suspects, Nia is on it and an investigation team is sent to the mansion. The woman's real name is Nyamekye Silasi, an international thief. The police confiscate the rest of Usagi's amulets, but after a dream about the Silver Era she wakes up to see they've been returned. She meets with Nia who explains that it's Usagi's duty to search for planetary guardians and bestow their amulets in order to protect them from 'dark ones' and unlock their memories.

Around Thanksgiving Ami and Minako are threatened by a shooter at UW, but Nia intervenes before he can hurt anyone. She is arrested but later acquitted. Mamoru and Usagi discuss the nature of her quest and he offers to help. Minako and Ami receive their diamond and emerald amulets.

 **December** : Everyone attends the North Fire Rally where they encounter a driver named Tenou Haruka, Michiru's former lover. During the last leg of her trial a tree falls across the road and leaves Haruka with a concussion and broken leg. Mamoru, Michiru and Usagi go to the hospital while everyone else returns to the mansion; Minako breaks up with Kaelan. Usagi runs into Nia who apologizes for failing to prevent the 'dark ones' from harming Haruka. Usagi leaves the racer with the amethyst amulet.

Mamoru picks up Usagi and follows his intuition to the neighborhood of Laurelhurst where they encounter Meiou Setsuna and her adopted daughter Tomoe Hotaru. Hotaru is an atypical high school junior with precognitive dreams and Setsuna is a psychiatrist. She explains that Usagi and Mamoru are soulmates, and Usagi gives them the sapphire and black opal amulets. Since they were the last two guardians Usagi wonders why she hasn't had some kind of revelation, so she and Mamoru return to the mansion. Nia appears with symptoms of ebola and another talisman, that of the final guardian who has been captured by the 'dark ones'.

After recovering, Nia, Mamoru and Usagi use the talismans to see the memories of Alectrona, the first and final guardian. Aspect Cometa explains that they have awakened as guardians of Mar Serenitatis because the universe has begun to shift out of balance. Cometa shows them most of the events of the Golden and Silver Eras, ending with Tartarus' incursion. She explains that she gifted humanity with the Eye of the Universe in order to help them choose their fate, but the minions of the Dark Cloud have it now. They must follow their destiny to defeat the minions of Tartarus; only then will the path to the shining future be revealed.

At the beginning of winter break Hotaru makes the acquaintance of Tyler Fontaine, a boy on the football team. Setsuna gifts her with tickets to Michiru's concert. There they meet Haruka, then the three of them trail Michiru to an afterparty. Michiru is attacked by Salacia but Luna intervenes before she is killed. Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka transform into goddess senshi, their past-life souls infusing them with celestial power. Michiru successfully defeats Salacia thanks to the power of Thalassa.

 **January 2016** : Mamoru and Nia go to Cape Flattery to retrieve a reliquary containing the Shitennou's signets. Kaelan, Joe, Zach and Nicholas pass out from the shock of receiving their memories of the Silver Era. Nia transforms into her goddess form, explaining that she borrows power from Mamoru and the Shitennou since they are the true rulers of Terra. Mamoru begins hearing Endymion speak to him.

 **March - April** : Kaelan takes everyone to Hawaii for Spring Break. On Oahu they meet a woman named Hayley Mejia who invites them to a party hosted by a philanthropist named Duke Leon. Duke drugs Makoto and abducts her on his yacht, sailing away with the intention of sexually assaulting her. He reveals himself to be Deucalion, a member of the Dark Cloud who wants revenge for his family's death caused by Jovian weapons. Makoto transforms with the aid of Nemesis and kills him. She returns to the party and learns that Hayley lured them there in hopes that one of them would be strong enough to take out Deucalion at the behest of his own father Prometheus, a survivor from the Silver Era.

After exploring Maui, Joe has an internal conversation with Jaden about his love-hate feelings toward Enyo. Rei wakes up and attempts to purge the spirit she assumes is malicious from Joe's mind, but she stops upon realizing Jaden is part of Joe's soul. She learns of her previous identity as Enyo despite not having actually awakened, and their relationship becomes strained.

On the Big Island, Hayley approaches Kaelan and Mina and asks Mina to kill her because she's been alive for too long, revealing her true identity as Haumea. She also says she must die in order for Alectrona to be freed from the Dark Cloud. Mina transforms into a semblance of Verticordia and gives her a noble death.

Hotaru goes on her first date with Tyler. Setsuna has an emotional reunion with her old client Ozora Kakeru, an astronomer, and they hook up on a bit of a whim.

Sedna attacks Ami during the return return to Seattle, pulling her into the cold waters of Puget Sound. Zach dives in after her and fights Sedna off long enough for Ami to transform into the guardian of ice and wisdom. She begins feeling very guilty for the actions Pronoia undertook in order to attain her celestial power. Zach informs her that he is dropping out of school and going to Hungary to train his mastery over metal.

_To be added: events of chapters 30 - 35_

* * *

#  **Sigma**

* * *

Next-gen senshi arc, _Crystal World_

* * *

#  **Delta**

* * *

##  **Dragon Ball Crossover AU**

The planets Sadala and Vegetasei are destroyed by the Frieza of the Conglomerate, an organization of the wealthiest species residing in the Carina-Sagittarius arm of the Milky Way (Seiun) galaxy. The twelve surviving Saiyans find solace in Mar Serenitatis of the Orion-Cygnus arm. Queen Serenity Selas of Luna grants them sanctuary within the solar system. The Saiyans have various run-ins with the celestial guardians.


	2. Aspects

**Aspects of Creation**

**Astera** is the Aspect of Faith. She watches over all celestial bodies that are revered by sapient lifeforms. She also bestows guardian crystals to help maintain the balance of the universe.

**Nova** is the Aspect of Certitude. She removes celestial bodies to make room for new ones. She also gathers star seeds from those who have reached the end of their lives, bringing them to the Galaxy Cauldron to be reincarnated.

**Nebula** is the Aspect of Rebirth. She maintains the Galaxy Cauldron where all star seeds go to be cleansed and recycled. Because there is a finite number of star seeds, Nebula is responsible for determining the ones that become immortal. These special souls retain some memories from their previous incarnations.

**Cometa** is the Aspect of Fate. She lays the foundations of universal fate for beings to follow. When one decides to stray from their path, branches leading to alternate dimensions are formed. Cometa travels these lines like a spider upon a web.

**Havona** is the Artificer of Order. She sifts through the contents upheaved by Unnovus to combine energy and matter into sources of light, beacons of hope. All forms of sapient life are designed by her hands and instilled with the ability to make choices, something the Aspects will never be granted.

* * *

**Aspects of Destruction**

**Vocitus** is the Aspect of Despair. Dark energy and dark matter are under his dominion. Without him there would be nothing for light to illuminate and inspire. He exists as the point of darkness within every sentient being's psyche.

**Entropy** is the Aspect of Decay. His duty is to maintain the balance of the universe by ensuring everything that is created degrades to a state of finality. He punishes beings who unwisely seek immortality.

**Accretus** is the Aspect of Fusion. He opposes individuality and seeks to bring all components of the universe together to form one grandiose, undefined thing. He may also be called the Lord of Voracity or Greed.

**Unnovus** is the Aspect of Void. Manifesting as the most enormous black hole, his goal is to consume everything that fills the universe, even his own brothers. It is a gargantuan task that will take an incalculable amount of time, especially since things sometimes manage to escape his grasp and return to the universe. Yet it is certain that all will eventually fall into his eternally gaping maw.

**Khaino** is the Keeper of Chaos. At the end of the universe, when Unnovus consumes all things, Khaino awakens and makes him relinquish all that has been reduced to its most basic components. He relishes in the chaotic, undefined mass of energy and matter, ruling everything that has not been touched by Havona.


	3. Items

**Adamant Wand** : henshin device used by Sailor Taurus. It has a pink shaft and an emerald orb.

 **Amanumagwa** : a woldo used by Sailor Aries. Its name is the Korean transliteration of Amenonuhoko, the Heavenly Jeweled Spear, which appears in the Japanese creation myth.

 **Ancient Mace** : a morningstar used by Sailor Gaia. It cannot be wielded by any senshi but her as it is bound to her blood.

 **Aqua Orb** : a device used by Queen Mercurius that has the power to generate endless amounts of the three states of water.

 **Artemesia Yumi** : a bow used by Sailor Mene. It has slightly different shapes and attributes depending on the phase of Luna.

 **Ascetic Wand** : henshin device used by Sailor Gemini. It has a yellow shaft and a peridot orb.

 **Assegai** : a throwing spear used by Lord Zojo. It is based on a real weapon used by African peoples.

 **Astral Blade** : a longsword used by Queen Ouranos. The blade can shift through the four states of matter.

 **Aurum Aspis** : a golden shield used by Queen Venus. It can be thrown like a discus and will always return to her hand.

 **Azure Wand** : henshin device used by Sailor Aquarius. It has a blue shaft and an amethyst orb.

 **Basalt Wand** : henshin device used by Sailor Capricorn. It has a silver shaft and an iolite orb.

 **Battersea** : a shield used by Sailor Virgo. The Battersea Shield is a decorative Celtic relic from the Iron Age that was discovered in the River Thames in 1857. It is on display at the British Museum.

 **Beisrydd** : armor worn by Lord Zojo. Its name means “red coat” and is named after Pais Badarn Beisrydd, one of the Thirteen Treasures of the Island of Britain.

 **Billowy Wand** : henshin device used by Sailor Libra. It has a sky blue shaft and a white sapphire orb.

 **Blazing Wand** : henshin device used by Sailor Leo. It has a gold shaft and a ruby orb.

 **Cobalt Flute** : an instrument used by Sailor Khione. Its notes affect the temperature around her.

 **Crusader’s Signet** : henshin device and talisman of Star Ravager. It is a titanium band with a blue sapphire.

 **Curer’s Signet** : henshin device and talisman of Star Soother. It is a white gold band with larimar.

 **Deep Seashell** : a device used by Queen Neptuna that compels listeners of its song to do her bidding.

 **Demon Sai** : long daggers used by Tentai Peruseusuza. They absorb the vitality or mana of enemies and transfer it to him.

 **Dorje-Drilbu** : a staff used by Sailor Gemini. It is a combination of two ritual implements used in Tibetan Buddhism: an elongated vajra (dorje) with bells (dril bu) on each end.

 **Ethereal Wand** : henshin device used by Sailor Cancri. It has a lavender shaft and a pearl orb.

 **Eye of the Universe** : an orb used by Sailor Charon. This was a gift to humanity from Aspect Cometa. With immense focus, it allows the wielder to perceive paths of Fate and Destiny just as she does.

 **Floral Wand** : henshin device used by Sailor Virgo. It has a dark green shaft and a blue zircon orb.

 **Frigid Wand** : henshin device used by Sailor Scorpio. It has a magenta shaft and a rhodolite orb.

 **Gae Bolga** : a spear used by Lord Tamon. Its name means “spear of death”, “barbed spear”, or “belly spear”. It appears in Irish mythology as a weapon wielded by Cuchulainn. It was given to him by his mentor, Scathach, who created it from the bone of a sea monster.

 **Gae Buidhe** : a spear used by Sailor Virgo. Its name means “yellow shaft” and appears in Irish mythology, where it was given to the demigod Diarmid O’Dyna by Aengus, one of the Tuatha De Danann.

 **Gilded Rapier** : a sword used by Sailor Athene. She can alter its shape and composition with her abilities.

 **Ginzuishou** : a healing crystal used by Queen Selas. It is made from the shards of the original Maboroshi no Ginzuishou from the Omega timeline, whose name meant “illusory silver crystal”. Although this one has the same name, it is written with the kanji 銀瑞祥 and translates to “silver good omen”.

 **Gladiator’s Signet** : henshin device and talisman of Star Marauder. It is a tungsten band with a yellow topaz.

 **Gonnokagami** : a reflector used by King Taisha. Its name is written as 金の鏡 and literally translates to “golden mirror”.

 **Guardian’s Signet** : henshin device and talisman of Star Protector. It is a silver band with a white diamond.

 **Harpe** : a sickle-sword used by Sailor Leo. It is the name of the blade the Greek mythological hero Perseus used to slay Medusa.

 **Heroic Kanabou** : a studded club used by Tentai Herukuresuza. It is very heavy and slow, but will decimate any target it contacts.

 **Horned Sansetsukon** : a three-section staff used by Tentai Gyoshaza. It has impressive reach and battering power.

 **Igneous Wand** : henshin device used by Sailor Sagittarius. It has a violet shaft and a blue topaz orb.

 **Infernal Bow** : a weapon used by Queen Maris. The string must taste blood before it can be pulled. It can shoot arrows of red, blue, or white fire that incinerate flesh, mana, or the spirit.

 **Infinity Spire** : a spear used by Sailor Titania. She can alter its length at will.

 **Kaika Snare** : a trident used by Sailor Naiad. It has impressive piercing power and range, making her a deadly threat in battle.

 **Kladenets** : a claymore used by Lord Jikoku. It appears in Russian fairy tales as a magical self-swinging steel blade.

 **Kusanagi** : a ninjato or shinobigatana used by Sailor Ophiuchus. It is named after the Japanese mythological weapon Kusanagi no Tsurugi, which means “grass-cutting sword”.

 **Laevateinn** : a double axe used by Sailor Capricorn. Its name is an alternate translation for the mythological weapon Haevateinn that appears in the Poetic Edda. The names roughly translate to “damage twig”.

 **Merveilleuse** : a rapier used by Lord Komoku. It appears in Old French medieval fiction as the blade wielded by the hero Doon de Mayence in the third cycle of Charlemagne romances.

 **Moye** : a taijijian used by Sailor Aquarius. It is named after a female swordsmith in Chinese folklore, Mo Ye.

 **Neophyte’s Signet** : henshin device and talisman of Star Destroyer. It is a rose gold band with pyrite.

 **Olyndicus** : a halberd used by Sailor Scorpio. The name refers to both the weapon and the man who used it, a Celtiberian war chief who fought against the Romans. The weapon, typically described as a lance, was said to have been gifted to Olyndicus by the gods.

 **Pariah’s Signet** : henshin device and talisman of Star Rimer. It is a rhodium band with a green amethyst.

 **Pensive Wand** : henshin device used by Sailor Pisces. It has a teal shaft and an aquamarine orb.

 **Pestilent Wand** : henshin device used by Sailor Ophiuchus. It has a black shaft and an orange garnet orb.

 **Renegade’s Signet** : henshin device and talisman of Star Artificer. It is a gold band with fluorite.

 **Sapogi-Skorokhody** : winged footwear worn by Lord Jikoku. They are the Russian translation of seven-league boots which appear in various European folktales. They are said to either grant the wearer great speed or allow one to cover seven leagues in a single bound.

 **Scroll of Eternity** : a device used by Minor Aspect Solaria. It records everything that exists in the Seiun Galaxy and relays it to Great Aspect Havona. Can also be used to attack, defend, and perform other feats with symbols inscribed by Solaria’s hand.

 **Sharur** : a hammer used by Sailor Taurus. It appears in Sumerian mythology as the talking mace of Ninurta, god of agriculture and healing.

 **Shepherd Kunai** : throwing knives used by Tentai Kefeusuza. They cannot be thrown individually and fly in distinct patterns.

 **Shishou** : a katana used by King Taisha. Its name is formed from the kanji 四象 which mean “four symbols”.

 **Sickle Talons** : a pair of hand scythes used by Queen Kronos. Not only do they have impressive combat merit, they allow her to better manipulate the strands of Time.

 **Siege Crossbow** : a ranged weapon used by Sailor Deimos. It fires three different types of bolts: piercing, explosive, and bolas.

 **Silent Scythe** : a polearm used by Sailor Rhea, named for being so sharp that it doesn’t make noise when swung.

 **Sintholo’s Eye** : a scrying crystal used by Lord Komoku. Sint Holo is a serpent spirit with cultural significance among the Choctaw, Cherokee, and Chickasaw tribes of North America. It is said that Sint Holo only offers his great wisdom to already-wise young men.

 **Smoldering Wand** : henshin device used by Sailor Aries. It has a red shaft and a black diamond orb.

 **Staff of Gaia** : a device used by Queen Tellus that can generate any form of a natural element.

 **Steel Recurve** : a bow used by Sailor Phobos. The limbs can be detached and used as daggers.

 **Stellar Gateway** : transportation devices wielded by Sailor Cancri and Sailor Ophiuchus. Separately they can be used to travel among local galactic objects. When combined they can be used to travel throughout the entire galaxy.

 **Tamasay** : a rosary used by Sailor Libra. A tamasay, tamasai, or shitoki was an ornamental necklace worn by Ainu women. They typically feature glass beads and metal medallions.

 **Taming Sari** : a pair of kujang used by Sailor Pisces. Kris Taming Sari appears in Malay folklore as a dagger that grants both invulnerability and great skill in battle.

 **Tezcapoquio** : a reflector used by Sailor Cancri. Smoking mirrors appear in Aztec religion as tools for divination. They were typically made out of obsidian. A god named Tezcatlipoca translates to “smoking mirror” in Nahuatl.

 **Titaness Sword** : a sword used by Queen Venus. The blade is made from a titanium-based crystal and never dulls.

 **Titanos Staff** : a rod used by Sailor Solis that helps her focus and channel light radiation.

 **Uaithne** : an instrument used by Lord Tamon. In Irish mythology it is the harp of The Dagda, one of the Tuatha De Danann.

 **Vanguard’s Signet** : henshin device and talisman of Star Incinerator. It is a brass band with a pyrope garnet.

 **Vernal Claymore** : a massive sword used by Sailor Io. She can extend its reach by embedding it in the ground.

 **Vijaya** : a recurve bow used by Sailor Sagittarius. It is wielded by the hero Karna in the Mahabharata, an epic tale of Indian history. The name means “victory”.

 **Voltaic Spear** : a glaive used by Queen Jove. It generates lightning with each swing and becomes a lightning bolt when thrown.

 **Warrior Yumi** : a bladed bow used by Tentai Orionza. The spiked metal limbs offer melee capabilities in a pinch.

 **Yama Trishula** : a trident used by Queen Haides. One strike is instantly fatal, but it also weakens her greatly.

 **Zodiac Shield** : a round shield used by Queen Ouranos that creates a barrier of stardust.


	4. Character Index

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters from _Stellar World_ and _Umbral World_ to be added.

**Aino Minako** (愛乃 美奈子) is a celestial guardian in _Ordinary World_. She is introduced in chapter two and transforms into a semblance of **Verticordia** in chapter 26. Her birthday is October 31, 1997, a Libra, and she was born in Yokohama, Japan. Her ethnicity is Japanese. She has light blue eyes and golden blonde hair. She is 5’ 6” or 167 cm tall. She attends University of Washington with the goal of becoming a doctor of physical therapy. Her interests include fashion, sports, and being doted upon by her boyfriend.

 **Akiko** is a Serene Senshi and a member of the Inner Senshi, **Sailor Phobos**. She is introduced in _Crystal World_. Her title is Spitfire Princess. She is the daughter of Hino Rei and Josef Levin. She has a twin sister, Hanako. Her birthday is May 11, an Aries, and she was born in Padme Castle. Her ethnicity is Japanese and Russian. She has sienna eyes and auburn hair. She is 5’ 5” or 165 cm tall. Her interests include AR games and any kind of competitive sport.

 **Aogiri Fuumei** (梧桐 鳳命) is a Zodiac Senshi introduced in chapter seven of _Astral World_. She is the sixth member to transform into a celestial warrior, **Sailor Leo**. Her birthday is August 15, 2013, and she was born in Nagoya. Her ethnicity is Japanese. She has mahogany eyes and black hair. She is 5’ 4” or 163 cm tall. She attends Haruki High School and is a member of the Athletic Medicine Club. Her interests include true crime documentaries and mystery novels. Her parents perished in a house fire when she was five years old. She has a foster father, mother, and brother whom she cut ties with in middle school.

 **Burke, Kaelan Thomas** is one of the Shitennou. He is introduced in chapter two of _Ordinary World_ and utilizes some of his power as **Tamon** in chapters 26 and 28. His birthday is February 2, 1992, a Capricorn, and he was born in Kinsale, Ireland. His ethnicity is Irish. He has grey eyes and platinum hair. He is 6’ 2” or 188 cm tall. He is a philanthropist and angel investor. His interests include sailing, driving his car, and lavishing his girlfriend.

 **Chiba Mamoru** (地場 衛) is the leader of the Shitennou. He is introduced in chapter one of _Ordinary World_ and utilizes some of his power as **Taisha** in chapters 26 and 35. His birthday is August 9, 1993, a Cancer, and he was born in Tokyo, Japan. His ethnicity is Japanese. He has deep blue eyes and black hair. He is 5’ 10” or 177 cm tall. He attends University of Washington and is earning his PhD through the medical scientist training program. His interests include genetics, pathology, and co-op video games.

 **Divya** is a Serene Senshi and a member of the Outer Senshi, **Sailor Charon**. She is introduced in _Crystal World_. Her title is Elusive Princess. She is the daughter of Meiou Setsuna and Ozora Kakeru. She has a brother, Tetsuya. Her birthday is November 24, a Scorpio, and she was born in Nyx Castle. Her ethnicity is Kashmiri and Japanese. She has heterochromia, with one hazel eye and one dark blue eye, and dark red hair. She is 5’ 6” or 167 cm tall. Her interests include music, reading biographies, and interdimensional travel.

 **Hanako** is a Serene Senshi and a member of the Inner Senshi, **Sailor Deimos**. She is introduced in _Crystal World_. Her title is Hellion Princess. She is the daughter of Hino Rei and Josef Levin. She has a twin sister, Akiko. Her birthday is May 11, an Aries, and she was born in Padme Castle. Her ethnicity is Japanese and Russian. She has sienna eyes and dirty blonde hair. She is 5’ 5” or 165 cm tall. Her interests include competitive sports and AR dating simulations.

 **Hino Rei** (火乃 霊) is a celestial guardian in _Ordinary World_. She is introduced in chapter three and transforms into a semblance of **Enyo** in chapter 30. Her birthday is April 21, 1996, an Aries, and she was born in Kyoto, Japan. Her ethnicity is Japanese. She has russet eyes and black hair. She is 5’ 6” or 167 cm tall. She attends Bastyr University with the goal of becoming a doctor of acupuncture and oriental medicine. Her interests include holistic medicine, urban and rural exploration, and DIY crafts.

 **Horisawa Maiko** (堀沢 舞子) is a Zodiac Senshi introduced in chapter five of _Astral World_. She is the fourth member to transform into a celestial warrior, **Sailor Gemini**. Her birthday is June 30, 2014, and she was born in Sapporo, Japan. Her ethnicity is Japanese. She has dark brown eyes and black hair. She is 5’ 2” or 158 cm tall. She attends the Horisawa School of Classical Arts. She primarily studies jinta mai but also performs buyō with fellow students. Her interests include astronomy, botany, and classic literature. She lives with an extended family.

 **Ilia** is a Serene Senshi and the leader of the Outer Senshi, **Sailor Io**. She is introduced in _Crystal World_. Her title is Rustic Princess. She is the daughter of Kino Makoto and Nicholas Meyer. She has a brother, Idris. Her birthday is January 2, a Sagittarius, and she was born in Europa Castle. Her ethnicity is very mixed. She has green eyes and auburn hair. She is 5’ 10” or 178 cm tall. Her interests include baking, gardening, and martial arts.

 **Ishida Ren** (石田 蓮) is a Zodiac Senshi introduced in chapter eight of _Astral World_. She is the eighth member to transform into a celestial warrior, **Sailor Taurus**. Her birthday is May 19, 2015, and she was born in Hakodate, Japan. Her ethnicity is Japanese and Swedish. She has light brown eyes and strawberry blonde hair. She is 4’ 8” or 142 cm tall. She attends Kaikoura High School and is on the volleyball team. Her interests include fashion, idol culture, and riding horses. She lives with her father Yasuhiro, her mother Ingrid, and her younger sister Kenina.

 **Jiang Kyung-Soh** (강 경소) is a Zodiac Senshi introduced in chapter 13 of _Astral World_. She is the twelfth member to transform into a celestial warrior, **Sailor Scorpio**. Her birthday is November 27, 2014, and she was born in Daejeon, South Korea. Her ethnicity is Korean. She has brown eyes and black hair. She is 5’ 3” or 160 cm tall. She attends Haruki High School and is the Student Council Treasurer. Her interests include makeup, fashion, and chemistry. She lives with her father Jun-Seo.

 **Kaiou Michiru** (海王 溢) is a celestial guardian in _Ordinary World_. She is introduced in chapter one and transforms into a semblance of **Thalassa** in chapter 19. Her birthday is April 4, 1995, a Pisces, and she was born in Tokyo, Japan. Her ethnicity is Japanese. She has amber eyes and dark brown hair. She is 5’ 7” or 170 cm tall. She attends Cornish College of the Arts with the goal of earning a bachelor of music in instrumental performance. Her interests include karaoke, floriography, and tutoring children.

 **Kande** is a Serene Senshi and the leader of the Inner Senshi, **Sailor Gaia**. She is introduced in _Crystal World_. Her title is Temporal Princess. She is the daughter of Nyamékye Silasi and was fathered by all four of the Shitennou. Her birthday is June 18, a Taurus, and she was born in the Bronze Palace of Terra. Her ethnicity is Ashanti. She has sky blue eyes and black hair. She is 6’ or 183 cm tall. Her interests include volunteer work, storytelling, and animals.

 **Kimura Hikari** (木村 光) is a Zodiac Senshi introduced in chapter eight of _Astral World_. She is the seventh member to transform into a celestial warrior, **Sailor Libra**. Her birthday is November 6, 2015, and she was born in Abashiri, Japan. Her ethnicity is Ainu. She has heterochromia, with one blue eye and one grey-brown eye, and jet black hair. She is 5’ 1” or 155 cm tall. She attends Shirozawata Alternative School and is a member of the band. Her interests include pop music, playing piano, singing and songwriting. She lives with her older brother Kazuki, her twin brother Mitsuo, and her younger brother Teruo. Their parents passed away in a train derailment.

 **Kino Makoto** (木乃 誠) is a celestial guardian in _Ordinary World_. She is introduced in chapter one and transforms into a semblance of **Nemesis** in chapter 24. Her birthday is January 13, 1997, a Sagittarius, and she was born in Nagasaki, Japan. Her ethnicity is Japanese and Dutch. She has green eyes and light brown hair. She is 5’ 11” or 180 cm tall. She attends the Art Institute of Seattle and earns an associate of applied arts in baking & pastry. Her interests include cooking, working out, and interior decorating.

 **Kitagawa Akira** (北川 瑛) is a Zodiac Senshi introduced in chapter two of _Astral World_. She is the fifth member to transform into a celestial warrior, **Sailor Capricorn**. Her birthday is January 23, 2014, and she was born in Munich, Germany. Her ethnicity is Japanese and German. She has dark green eyes and medium brown hair. She is 5’ 10” or 178 cm tall. She attends Haruki High School and is the Student Council President. Her interests include photography and skiing. She lives with her father Manabu and her mother Juni. Hiroshi is her cousin.

 **Le Blanc, Zacharie Eleutere** is one of the Shitennou. He is introduced in chapter two of _Ordinary World_ and begins utilizing his power as **Komoku** in chapter 22. His birthday is November 26, 1995, a Scorpio, and he was born in New Orleans, Louisiana. His ethnicity is French Creole. He has hazel eyes and light blond hair. He is 5’ 7” or 170 cm tall. He initially attends University of Washington to earn a master’s of fine arts in directing before dropping out. His interests include fashion design, theater, and classic literature and films.

 **Levin, Josef Ivanovich** is one of the Shitennou. He is introduced in chapter two of _Ordinary World_ and utilizes some of his power as **Jikoku** in chapter 30. His birthday is May 15, 1993, a Taurus, and he was born in Vladivostok, Russia. His ethnicity is Russian & Czech. He has green eyes and blond hair. He is 6’ or 183 cm tall. He attends University of Washington and earns a master’s degree in environmental horticulture. His interests include geology, botany, and ORVs.

 **Maeda Shuryo** (前田 守良) is a Zodiac Senshi introduced in chapter nine of _Astral World_. She is the ninth member to transform into a celestial warrior, **Sailor Sagittarius**. Her birthday is December 20, 2015, and she was born in Osaka, Japan. Her ethnicity is Japanese. She has russet eyes and chestnut brown hair. She is 5’ 2” or 157 cm tall. She attends Kaikoura High School and is in Kyudo Club. Her interests include archery, ice skating, and alternative music. She lives with her grandfather Kenichi and her grandmother Taeko, and has a half-brother named Shou.

 **Meiou Setsuna** (冥王 切な) is a celestial guardian in _Ordinary World_. She is introduced in chapter 16 and transforms into a semblance of **Cora** in chapter 19. Her birthday is November 29, 1985, a Scorpio, and she was born in Srinagar, India. Her ethnicity is Kashmiri and Japanese. She has violet eyes and dark chestnut hair. She is 5’ 2” or 157 cm tall. She works as a clinical psychiatrist. Her interests include theology, yoga, and sewing.

 **Meyer, Nicholas** is one of the Shitennou. He is introduced in chapter one of _Ordinary World_ and furtively utilizes his power as **Zojo** since receiving his signet ring in chapter 21. His birthday is July 17, 1994, a Gemini, and he was born in Johannesburg, South Africa. His ethnicity is Welsh and Zulu. He has brown eyes and auburn hair. He is 6’ 4” or 193 cm tall. He attends University of Washington and earns a bachelor of science in civil engineering. His interests include architecture, cooking, and clubbing.

 **Miharu** is a Serene Senshi and a member of the Outer Senshi, **Sailor Naiad**. She is introduced in _Crystal World_. Her title is Demure Princess. She is the daughter of Kaiou Michiru and Tenou Haruka. She has a sister, Subaru. Her birthday is April 16, a Pisces, and she was born in Triton Castle. Her ethnicity is Japanese. She has light brown eyes and dark brown hair. She is 5’ 4” or 163 cm tall. Her interests include writing, painting, and ballet.

 **Mizuno Ami** (水乃 亜美) is a celestial guardian in _Ordinary World_. She is introduced in chapter two and transforms into a semblance of **Pronoia** in chapter 28. Her birthday is September 18, 1997, a Virgo, and she was born in Tokyo, Japan. Her ethnicity is Japanese. She has sepia eyes and dark brown hair. She is 5’ 3” or 160 cm tall. She attends University of Washington and is earning an undergraduate degree in neurobiology. Her interests include reading, swimming, and anything requiring critical thinking skills.

 **Myung Hye-Mi** (명 혜미) is a Zodiac Senshi introduced in chapter two of _Astral World_. She is the second member to transform into a celestial warrior, **Sailor Aries**. Her birthday is April 22, 2013, and she was born in Sinuiju, North Korea. Her ethnicity is Korean. She has maple brown eyes and deep brown hair. She is 5’ 8” or 173 cm tall. She attends Haruki High School and is a member of the Martial Arts Club. Her interests include training in taekkyeon, playing rhythm games, and urban exploration. She lives with her grandfather Hyun-Hwa, her mother Chae-Min, her father Hyun-Ki, and her older brothers Byung-Sung and Dae-Hwa.

 **Neve** is a Serene Senshi and a member of the Inner Senshi, **Sailor Athene**. She is introduced in _Crystal World_. Her title is Glittering Princess. She is the daughter of Aino Minako and Kaelan Burke. She has two brothers, Aidan and Kieran. Her birthday is November 14, a Libra, and she was born in Venera Castle. Her ethnicity is Japanese and Irish. She has blue-grey eyes and strawberry blonde hair. She is 5’ 3” or 160 cm tall. Her interests include fencing, fashion, and collecting cute things.

 **Parsi, Zahra Azar** is a celestial guardian in _Ordinary World_. She appears in chapter 35 at the end of the story. Her birthday is August 13, 1991, a Leo, and she was born in Shiraz, Iran. Her ethnicity is Persian. She has teal eyes and golden brown hair. She is 5’ 8” or 172 cm tall. Before being abducted and imprisoned by the Dark Cloud, she was a member of a classical Persian dance company. Her interests include ethnic music, traveling the globe, and wining & dining.

 **Phailin** is a Serene Senshi and a member of the Outer Senshi, **Sailor Rhea**. She is introduced in _Crystal World_. Her title is Dark Princess. She is the adopted daughter of Tomoe Hotaru. Her birthday is February 10, a Capricorn, and she was born in Titan Castle. Her ethnicity is Thai. She has pewter eyes and black hair. She is 4’ 11” or 150 cm tall. Her interests include yoga, meditation, and healthy eating.

 **Raqiyah** is a Serene Senshi and the leader of the Element Senshi, **Sailor Solis**. She is introduced in _Crystal World_. Her title is Shining Princess. She is the daughter of Zahra Parsi and was given life by Aspect Havona’s own hand. Her birthday is September 5, a Leo, and she was born in the Golden Temple in Elysium. Her ethnicity is Persian. She has amber eyes and mahogany hair. She is 5’ 8” or 173 cm tall. Her interests include galactic history, politics, and combat training.

 **Saitou Izumi** (斎藤 泉) is a Zodiac Senshi introduced in chapter one of _Astral World_. She is the third member to transform into a celestial warrior, **Sailor Virgo**. Her birthday is September 16, 2014, and she was born in Sapporo, Japan. Her ethnicity is Japanese and Caucasian. She has blue-grey eyes and ash brown hair. She is 5’ 9” or 175 cm tall. She initially attends Haruki High School before transferring to Mugen Academy to join the Fashion Design program. Her interests include modern art and learning Mandarin and English. She lives by herself at Mugen but has a supportive family in town: her mother Kaede, her father Seth, and her twin brother Kei.

 **Seiran** is a Serene Senshi and a member of the Inner Senshi, **Sailor Khione**. She is introduced in _Crystal World_. Her title is Frost Princess. She is the daughter of Mizuno Ami and Zacharie le Blanc. She has a brother, Shiro. Her birthday is October 3, a Virgo, and she was born in Mariner Castle. Her ethnicity is Japanese and Creole. She has green eyes and black hair. She is 5’ or 152 cm tall. Her interests include puzzles, astrophysics, and figure skating.

 **Setsukinai Sasaya** (瀬月内 囁) is a Zodiac Senshi and a princess of the planet Umbris from a solar system called the Black Crescent. She is introduced in chapter 11 of _Astral World_. She is the tenth member to transform into a celestial warrior, **Sailor Cancri**. She arrived on Earth on July 25, 2029, and she was born in Lila Palace. Her race is Umbran. She has pale grey eyes and cloud white hair. She is 5’ 7” or 171 cm tall. She resides at the Horisawa Estate and does not attend school. Her interests include learning Terran history, languages, and culture. Before she was banished from Umbris, she lived with her father, mother, younger brother and elder sister. Ayame is her cousin.

 **Shigin Kaiya** (詩吟 海夜) is a Zodiac Senshi. Her birth name is Ekaterina Livovna Shigin. She is introduced in chapter 12 of _Astral World_. She is the eleventh member to transform into a celestial warrior, **Sailor Pisces**. Her birthday is March 14, 2014, and she was born on Atlasov, Kuril Islands. Her ethnicity is Russian. She has teal eyes and pale blonde hair. She is 5’ 5” or 165 cm tall. She attends the Academy of Excellence and joins the Garden Club in her third year. Her interests include singing, knitting, and making jewelry. She lives with her mother Galina and step-father Saburo.

 **Silasi, Nyamékye** is a celestial guardian in _Ordinary World_. She is introduced in chapter 11 and transforms into a semblance of **Khamyne** in chapter 26. Her birthday is December 19, 1991, an Ophiuchus, and she was born in Kpandu, Ghana. Her ethnicity is Ashanti. She has deep brown eyes and black hair. She is 6’ 1” or 185 cm tall. She has a master’s in archaeological science from Oxford University. Her interests include animals, theology, and psychology.

 **Soraou Ayame** (空王 菖蒲) is a Zodiac Senshi introduced in chapter 15 of _Astral World_ at the end of the story. She is the thirteenth member to transform into a celestial warrior, **Sailor Ophiuchus**. Her birthday is December 9, 2013, and she was born in Ise, Japan. Her ethnicity is Japanese and Umbran. She has amber eyes and auburn hair. She is 5’ 7” or 170 cm tall. She attends the Horisawa School of Classical Arts. Her interests are anything and everything that strikes her fancy. Her mother Yui and her father Akihiko passed away just before her tenth birthday. Sasaya is her cousin.

 **Subaru** is a Serene Senshi and a member of the Outer Senshi, **Sailor Titania**. She is introduced in _Crystal World_. Her title is Flighty Princess. She is the daughter of Tenou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru. She has a sister, Miharu. Her birthday is March 7, an Aquarius, and she was born in Oberon Castle. Her ethnicity is Japanese. She has hazel eyes and light blonde hair. She is 5’ 8” or 173 cm tall. Her interests include engineering, robotics, and zero-G sports.

 **Suisaigaka Naota** (水彩画家 直太) is a Zodiac Senshi introduced in chapter one of _Astral World_. She is the first member to transform into a celestial warrior, **Sailor Aquarius**. Her birthday is February 28, 2014, and she was born in Aomori, Japan. Her ethnicity is Japanese and Chinese. She has medium brown eyes and black hair. She is 5’ or 152 cm tall. She attends Haruki High School and is a member of the Drama Club. Her interests include drawing and painting, playing video games, and fairy tales. She lives with her aunt Yurika in Sapporo. Her mother Kagaya passed away when she was a child. She has almost no contact with her father Zhen.

 **Tenou Haruka** (天王 遥か) is a celestial guardian in _Ordinary World_. She is introduced in chapter 14 and transforms into a semblance of **Aura** in chapter 19. Her birthday is March 10, 1995, an Aquarius, and she was born in Nagano, Japan. Her ethnicity is Japanese. She has steel blue eyes and pale blonde hair. She is 5’ 10” or 178 cm tall. She is a professional rallycross driver. Her interests include running, vegetarian cuisine, and working on cars.

 **Tomoe Hotaru** (土萠 蛍) is a celestial guardian in _Ordinary World_. Her birth name is Hinghoi. She is introduced in chapter 16 and transforms into a semblance of **Moira** in chapter 19. Her birthday is January 29, 1999, a Capricorn, and she was born in Chiang Mai, Thailand. Her ethnicity is Thai and Japanese. She has dark brown eyes and black hair. She is 4’ 10” or 147 cm tall. She attends Roosevelt High School and is a member of the choir. Her interests include digital art, classical fusion music, and philosophy.

 **Tsukino Usagi** (月乃 兎) is a celestial guardian in _Ordinary World_. She is introduced in chapter one and transforms into a semblance of **Selene** in chapter 35. Her birthday is July 22, 1997, a Cancer, and she was born in Tokyo, Japan. Her ethnicity is Japanese. She has blue eyes and light blonde hair. She is 5’ 5” or 164 cm tall. She attends the Art Institute of Seattle and earns a bachelor’s of fine arts in fashion design. Her interests include anime and manga, video games, food, and street fashion.

 **Usahime** is a Serene Senshi and the leader of the Asteroid Senshi, **Sailor Mene**. She is introduced in _Crystal World_. Her title is Ethereal Princess. She is the daughter of Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru. She has two sisters, Masuyo and Tsubasa. Her birthday is July 30, a Cancer, and she was born in the Silver Palace of Luna. Her ethnicity is Japanese. She has light blue eyes and pale pink hair. She is 4’ 10” or 147 cm tall. Her interests include drawing, botany, and ballroom dance.


	5. Senshi Index

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magical boys from _Stellar World_ and _Umbral World_ to be added.

**Sailor Aquarius** is the first Zodiac warrior to awaken in _Astral World_. Her henshin device is the Azure Wand and her celestial weapon is Moye. Her ruling body is Uranus and her element is air. She is the Soldier of Independence. Her fuku colors are indigo, ice blue, and cerulean. Her gemstone is amethyst. Her initial henshin phrase is Aquarii Star Power, Make Up. Her second henshin phrase is Sky Guardian of the Stars, Make Up. Her final henshin phrase is Celestial Empyrean Miracle, Adorn. Her abilities are Aerial Assault, Ice Wing Flurry, Cleansing Breeze, Supreme Force: Gale, Aquarius Star Zephyr, and Uranus Hurricane of Ages. Her guardian crystal previously belonged to a female artist of the Song Dynasty.

 **Sailor Aries** is the second Zodiac warrior to awaken in _Astral World_. Her henshin device is the Smoldering Wand and her celestial weapon is Amanumagwa. Her ruling body is Mars and her element is fire. She is the Soldier of Valor. Her fuku colors are true red, salmon, and vermilion. Her gemstone is black diamond. Her initial henshin phrase is Arietis Star Power, Make Up. Her second henshin phrase is Flame Guardian of the Stars, Make Up. Her final henshin phrase is Celestial Scorching Miracle, Adorn. Her abilities are Charging Fire Strike, Burning Rush, Blazing Chang Thrust, Supreme Force: Inferno, Aries Star Immolation, and Mars Funeral Pyre. Her guardian crystal previously belonged to a male soldier of the Goryeo Dynasty.

 **Sailor Athene** inherited her guardian crystal from Queen Venus in _Crystal World_. She is a member of the Inner Serene Senshi. Her ruling body is Venus and her element is metal. Her celestial weapon is the Gilded Rapier. She is the Soldier of Harmony. Her fuku colors are yellow and periwinkle with pink diamond. Her henshin phrase is Venus Crystal Miracle, Adorn. Her abilities are Auric Transmutation, Lovely Storm, Wink Chain, Diamond Link, and Aequitas Lance.

 **Sailor Cancri** is the tenth Zodiac warrior to awaken in _Astral World_. Her henshin device is the Ethereal Wand and her celestial weapon is Tezcapoquio. Her ruling body is Luna and her element is water. She is the Soldier of Benevolence. Her fuku colors are silver, pale lavender, and pale green. Her gemstone is moonstone. Her initial henshin phrase is Cancer Star Power, Make Up. Her second henshin phrase is Mist Guardian of the Stars, Make Up. Her final henshin phrase is Celestial Ephemeral Miracle, Adorn. Her abilities are Rapid Stream, Oasis Kiss, Lulling Vapor, Supreme Force: Marine Torrent, Cancer Star Moondust, and Lunar Aqua Mirage. Her guardian crystal previously belonged to an Aztec priestess.

 **Sailor Capricorn** is the fifth Zodiac warrior to awaken in _Astral World_. Her henshin device is the Basalt Wand and her celestial weapon is Laevateinn. Her ruling body is Saturn and her element is earth. She is the Soldier of Diligence. Her fuku colors are slate, celadon, and greyish brown. Her gemstone is iolite. Her initial henshin phrase is Capricornus Star Power, Make Up. Her second henshin phrase is Terrene Guardian of the Stars, Make Up. Her final henshin phrase is Celestial Substratum Miracle, Adorn. Her abilities are Shield Parry, Crushing Monolith, Polarity Reversal, Supreme Force: Tectonic Shift, Capricorn Star Earthquake, and Saturn Dynamo Wave. Her guardian crystal previously belonged to a male Viking warrior.

 **Sailor Charon** inherited her guardian crystal from Queen Haides in _Crystal World_. She is a member of the Outer Serene Senshi. Her ruling body is Pluto and her element is aether. Her celestial weapon is the Eye of the Universe. She is the Soldier of Dimensions. Her fuku colors are black and dark violet with spinel. Her henshin phrase is Pluto Crystal Miracle, Adorn. Her abilities are Mist Warp, Sable Vestige, Aether Entrapment, Mind Shatter, and Hallowed or Cursed Ground.

 **Sailor Deimos** inherited her guardian crystal from Queen Maris in _Crystal World_. She is a member of the Inner Serene Senshi. Her ruling body is Mars and her element is fire. Her celestial weapon is the Siege Crossbow. She is the Soldier of Menace. Her fuku colors are magenta and grey-brown with onyx. Her henshin phrase is Mars Crystal Miracle, Adorn. Her abilities are Heated Chakram, Wake of Fire, Combustion Bolt, Burning Rosary, and Flame Sniper.

 **Sailor Gaia** inherited her guardian crystal from Queen Tellus in _Crystal World_. She leads the Inner Serene Senshi consisting of Sailors Khione, Athene, Phobos, and Deimos. Her ruling body is Terra and her element is earth. Her celestial weapon is the Ancient Mace. She is the Soldier of Sanctuary. Her fuku colors are bright green, true blue, and bronze with chrysoprase. Her henshin phrase is Terra Crystal Miracle, Adorn. Her abilities are Magma Flow, Seismic Slam, Blustery Downburst, World Flood, and Tears of Gaia.

 **Sailor Gemini** is the fourth Zodiac warrior to awaken in _Astral World_. Her henshin device is the Ascetic Wand and her celestial weapon is Dorje-Drilbu. Her ruling body is Mercury and her element is air. She is the Soldier of Temperance. Her fuku colors are true yellow, pale yellow, and marigold. Her gemstone is peridot. Her initial henshin phrase is Geminorum Star Power, Make Up. Her second henshin phrase is Wind Guardian of the Stars, Make Up. Her final henshin phrase is Celestial Aerial Miracle, Adorn. Her abilities are Dual Wind Blast, Duplicate, Divine Spiral, Supreme Force: Sky Splitter, Gemini Star Tornado, and Mercury Supercell Fury. Her guardian crystal was previously divided between male and female Tibetan Buddhist monks.

 **Queen Haides** is the ruler of Pluto in _Crystal World_. She is the Goddess of Death. She is a widow who had two children with her late husband, Divya and Tetsuya. Her element is shadow and her celestial weapon is the Yama Trishula. Her previous incarnation was **Cora**.

 **Sailor Io** inherited her guardian crystal from Queen Jove in _Crystal World_. She leads the Outer Serene Senshi consisting of Sailors Rhea, Titania, Naiad, and Charon. Her ruling body is Jupiter and her element is flora. Her celestial weapon is the Vernal Claymore. She is the Soldier of Reclamation. Her fuku colors are orange and turquoise with tanzanite. Her henshin phrase is Jupiter Crystal Miracle, Adorn. Her abilities are Flower Blitz, Bane of Grace, Oak Evolution, Sylvan Ward, and Datura Cannon.

 **Lord Jikoku** is a ruler of both Mars and Terra in _Crystal World_. He is the Keeper of the Kingdom and his domain is the eastern hemisphere of Terra. He is married to Queen Maris and has twin daughters with her, Akiko and Hanako. His element is wind and his season is spring. His celestial weapons are Kladenets and Sapogi-Skorokhody. His guardian beast is Seiryu, the Azure Dragon. His previous incarnation was **Jaden**.

 **Queen Jove** is the ruler of Jupiter in _Crystal World_. She is the Goddess of Vengeance. She is married to Lord Zojo and has two children with him, Idris and Ilia. Her element is lightning and her celestial weapon is the Voltaic Spear. Her previous incarnation was **Nemesis**.

 **Sailor Khione** inherited her guardian crystal from Queen Mercurius in _Crystal World_. She is a member of the Inner Serene Senshi. Her ruling body is Mercury and her element is ice. Her celestial weapon is the Cobalt Flute. She is the Soldier of Ingenuity. Her fuku colors are ice blue and jade green with lapis lazuli. Her henshin phrase is Mercury Crystal Miracle, Adorn. Her abilities are Freezing Mist, Shine Snow Illusion, Quicksilver Bind, Arctic Adagio, and Fatal Whiteout.

 **Lord Komoku** is a ruler of both Mercury and Terra in _Crystal World_. He is the Lord of Limitless Vision and his domain is the western hemisphere of Terra. He is married to Queen Mercurius and has two children with her, Seiran and Shiro. His element is metal and his season is autumn. His celestial weapons are Merveilleuse and Sintholo’s Eye. His guardian beast is Byakko, the White Tiger. His previous incarnation was **Zois**.

 **Queen Kronos** is the ruler of Saturn in _Crystal World_. She is the Goddess of Silence. She is not married and has an adopted daughter named Phailin. Her element is time and her celestial weapons are the Sickle Talons. Her previous incarnation was **Moira**.

 **Sailor Leo** is the sixth Zodiac warrior to awaken in _Astral World_. Her henshin device is the Blazing Wand and her celestial weapon is Harpe. Her ruling body is Helios and her element is fire. She is the Soldier of Dominance. Her fuku colors are dark red, orange, and gold. Her gemstone is ruby. Her initial henshin phrase is Leonis Star Power, Make Up. Her second henshin phrase is Rapine Guardian of the Stars, Make Up. Her final henshin phrase is Celestial Cremating Miracle, Adorn. Her abilities are Roaring Flame, Fireball Charge, Primal Fury, Supreme Force: Firestorm, Leo Star Explosion, and Solar Flare Armageddon. Her guardian crystal previously belonged to a gladiatrix of the Byzantine Empire.

 **Sailor Libra** is the seventh Zodiac warrior to awakened in _Astral World_. Her henshin device is the Billowy Wand and her celestial weapon is Tamasay. Her ruling body is Venus and her element is air. She is the Soldier of Justice. Her fuku colors are peach, sky blue, and light pink. Her gemstone is white sapphire. Her initial henshin phrase is Librae Star Power, Make Up. Her second henshin phrase is Cloud Guardian of the Stars, Make Up. Her final henshin phrase is Celestial Nubilous Miracle, Adorn. Her abilities are Uplift, Nimbus Harmony, Reciprocating Gust, Supreme Force: Cirrus Disruption, Libra Star Cyclone, and Venerian Rite of Judgment. Her guardian crystal previously belonged to a male Ainu warrior of Kamui.

 **Queen Maris** is the ruler of Mars in _Crystal World_. She is the Goddess of Passion. She is married to Lord Jikoku and has twin daughters with him, Akiko and Hanako. Her element is lightning and her celestial weapon is the Voltaic Spear. Her previous incarnation was **Nemesis**.

 **Sailor Mene** inherited her guardian crystal from Queen Selas in _Crystal World_. She leads the Asteroid Senshi consisting of Sailors Ceres, Pallas, Vesta, and Juno. Her ruling body is Luna and her element is shadow. Her celestial weapon is the Artemesia Yumi. She is the Soldier of Virtue. Her fuku colors are silver, pale violet, and pale blue with moonstone. Her henshin phrase is Luna Crystal Miracle, Adorn. Her abilities are Moon Serenade, Twilight Prayer, Umbral Clarion, Soul Healing Escalation, and Crystal Moon Miracle Kiss.

 **Queen Mercurius** is the ruler of Mercury in _Crystal World_. She is the Goddess of Wisdom. She is married to Lord Komoku and has two children with him, Seiran and Shiro. Her element is water and her celestial weapon is the Aqua Orb. Her previous incarnation was **Pronoia**.

 **Sailor Naiad** inherited her guardian crystal from Queen Neptuna in _Crystal World_. She is a member of the Outer Serene Senshi. Her ruling body is Neptune and her element is water. Her celestial weapon is the Kaika Snare. She is the Soldier of Empathy. Her fuku colors are aqua and light pink with blue apatite. Her henshin phrase is Neptune Crystal Miracle, Adorn. Her abilities are Undertow, Deep Submerge, Submarine Tide, Siren Scream, and Flux Tsunami.

 **Queen Neptuna** is the ruler of Neptune in _Crystal World_. She is the Goddess of the Depths. She is married to Queen Ouranos and they have two daughters, Miharu and Subaru. Her element is ocean and her celestial weapon is the Deep Seashell. Her previous incarnation was **Thalassa**.

 **Sailor Ophiuchus** is the thirteenth Zodiac warrior to awaken in _Astral World_. Her henshin device is the Pestilent Wand and her celestial weapon is Kusanagi. Her ruling body is Mars and her element is poison. She is the Soldier of Devotion. Her fuku colors are dark grey, spring green, and true green. Her gemstone is spessartite. Her initial henshin phrase is Ophiuchii Star Power, Make Up. Her second henshin phrase is Miasma Guardian of the Stars, Make Up. Her final henshin phrase is Celestial Virulent Miracle, Adorn. Her abilities are Venom Strike, Ouroboros Wrap, Toxic Bond, Supreme Force: Serpent Burst, Ophiuchus Star Remedy, and Martian Sepsis Calamity. Her guardian crystal previously belonged to a female Iga ninja of the Heian Period.

 **Queen Ouranos** is the ruler of Uranus in _Crystal World_. She is the Goddess of the Heavens. She is married to Queen Neptuna and they have two daughters, Miharu and Subaru. Her element is weather and her celestial weapons are the Astral Blade and Zodiac Shield. Her previous incarnation was **Aura**.

 **Sailor Phobos** inherited her guardian crystal from Queen Maris in _Crystal World_. She is a member of the Inner Serene Senshi. Her ruling body is Mars and her element is fire. Her celestial weapon is the Steel Recurve. She is the Soldier of Dread. Her fuku colors are scarlet and pale aqua with fire opal. Her henshin phrase is Mars Crystal Miracle, Adorn. Her abilities are Heated Chakram, Wake of Fire, Combustion Bolt, Burning Rosary, and Flame Sniper.

 **Sailor Pisces** is the eleventh Zodiac warrior to awaken in _Astral World_. Her henshin device is the Pensive Wand and her celestial weapon is Taming Sari. Her ruling body is Neptune and her element is water. She is the Soldier of Illusion. Her fuku colors are aqua, sea green, and light blue. Her gemstone is aquamarine. Her initial henshin phrase is Piscium Star Power, Make Up. Her second henshin phrase is Wave Guardian of the Stars, Make Up. Her final henshin phrase is Celestial Aqueous Miracle, Adorn. Her abilities are Wave Cutter, Illusory Curse, Abyssal Terror, Supreme Force: Typhoon, Pisces Star Dream Weaver, and Neptune Tidal Surge. Her guardian crystal previously belonged to a female dancer of the Sunda Kingdom.

 **Sailor Rhea** inherited her guardian crystal from Queen Kronos in _Crystal World_. She is a member of the Outer Serene Senshi. Her ruling body is Saturn and her element is spirit. Her celestial weapon is the Silent Scythe. She is the Soldier of Cycles. Her fuku colors are violet and dark grey with kyanite. Her henshin phrase is Saturn Crystal Miracle, Adorn. Her abilities are Silence Wall, Stygian Judgment, Elysian Resurrection, Death Revolution, and Oblivion.

 **Sailor Sagittarius** is the ninth Zodiac warrior to awaken in _Astral World_. Her henshin device is the Igneous Wand and her celestial weapon is Vijaya. Her ruling body is Jupiter and her element is fire. She is the Soldier of Liberty. Her fuku colors are royal purple, wisteria, and deep blue. Her gemstone is blue topaz. Her initial henshin phrase is Sagittarii Star Power, Make Up. Her second henshin phrase is Ember Guardian of the Stars, Make Up. Her final henshin phrase is Celestial Flaring Miracle, Adorn. Her abilities are Fire Arrow, Multiple Shot, Final Burst, Supreme Force: Phoenix Fusillade, Sagittarius Star Meteor Hail, and Jupiter Crimson Bombardment. Her guardian crystal previously belonged to a male soldier of the Western Chalukya Empire.

 **Sailor Scorpio** is the twelfth Zodiac warrior to awaken in _Astral World_. Her henshin device is the Frigid Wand and her celestial weapon is Olyndicus. Her ruling body is Pluto and her element is water. She is the Soldier of Enigma. Her fuku colors are black, magenta, and light violet. Her gemstone is rhodolite. Her initial henshin phrase is Scorpius Star Power, Make Up. Her second henshin phrase is Ice Guardian of the Stars, Make Up. Her final henshin phrase is Celestial Polar Miracle, Adorn. Her abilities are Glacial Spike, Ivy Snare, Frost Nova, Supreme Force: Crystal Sabot, Scorpio Star Comet, and Plutonian Chaos Blizzard. Her guardian crystal previously belonged to a male soldier of the Kingdom of Castile.

 **Queen Selas** is the ruler of Luna in _Crystal World_. She is the Goddess of Hope. She is married to King Taisha and has three children with him: Masuyo, Tsubasa, and Usahime. Her element is crystal and her celestial weapon is the Ginzuishou. Her previous incarnation was **Selene**.

 **Minor Aspect Solaria** is the supreme ruler of Mar Serenitatis in _Crystal World_. She is the Goddess of Salvation. She was given her daughter, Raqiyah, by Aspect Havona. Her element is light and her celestial weapon is the Scroll of Eternity. Her previous incarnation was **Alectrona**.

 **Sailor Solis** inherited her guardian crystal from Minor Aspect Solaria in _Crystal World_. She leads the Element Senshi consisting of Sailors Aria, Tierra, Nerina, and Pyrrha. Her ruling body is Helios and her element is light. Her celestial weapon is the Titanos Staff. She is the Soldier of Vitality. Her fuku colors are gold, yellow, and red with sunstone. Her henshin phrase is Helios Crystal Miracle, Adorn. Her abilities are Sun Rhapsody, Lux Vita, Halcyon Ray, Solar Radiance, and Coronal Mass Ejection.

 **King Taisha** is a ruler of both Terra and Luna in _Crystal World_ , and he is the leader of the Shitennou. He is the Lord of the Center and his domain is Elysium, the spiritual heart of Terra. He is married to Queen Selas and has three daughters with her: Masuyo, Tsubasa, and Usahime. His element is earth and his seasons are the equinoxes and solstices. His celestial weapons are Shishou and Gonnokagami. His guardian beast is Koryu, the Golden Dragon. His previous incarnation was **Endymion**.

 **Lord Tamon** is a ruler of both Venus and Terra in _Crystal World_. He is the One Who Knows All and his domain is the northern hemisphere of Terra. He is married to Queen Venus and has three children with her: Aidan, Kieran, and Neve. His element is water and his season is winter. His celestial weapons are Gae Bolga and Uaithne. His guardian beast is Genbu, the Black Tortoise. His previous incarnation was **Kunz**.

 **Sailor Taurus** is the eighth Zodiac warrior to awaken in _Astral World_. Her henshin device is the Adamant Wand and her celestial weapon is Sharur. Her ruling body is Venus and her element is earth. She is the Soldier of Fortitude. Her fuku colors are shamrock green, pink, and baby blue. Her gemstone is emerald. Her initial henshin phrase is Tauri Star Power, Make Up. Her second henshin phrase is Stone Guardian of the Stars, Make Up. Her final henshin phrase is Celestial Masonic Miracle, Adorn. Her abilities are Steel Strike, Titan Hammer Fall, Carbonado Divide, Supreme Force: Hyper Diamond Rush, Taurus Star Aftershock, and Venus Statute of Love. Her guardian crystal previously belonged to a male warrior of the Mongol Empire.

 **Queen Tellus** is the ruler of Terra in _Crystal World_. She is the Goddess of Peace. Her daughter Kande was born from the seed of all four Shitennou. Her element is earth and her celestial weapon is the Staff of Gaia. Her previous incarnation was **Khamyne**.

 **Sailor Titania** inherited her guardian crystal from Queen Ouranos in _Crystal World_. She is a member of the Outer Serene Senshi. Her ruling body is Uranus and her element is air. Her celestial weapon is the Infinity Spire. She is the Soldier of Whimsy. Her fuku colors are pale blue and light grey with charoite. Her henshin phrase is Uranus Crystal Miracle, Adorn. Her abilities are Stratos Turbulence, Vault of Heaven, Infinity Gale, Ravaging Mistral, and Atmos Tempest.

 **Queen Venus** is the ruler of Venus in _Crystal World_. She is the Goddess of Love. She is married to Lord Tamon and has three children with him: Aidan, Kieran, and Neve. Her element is metal and her celestial weapons are the Titaness Sword and Aurum Aspis. Her previous incarnation was **Verticordia**.

 **Sailor Virgo** is the third Zodiac warrior to awaken in _Astral World_. Her henshin device is the Floral Wand and her celestial weapons are Gae Buidhe and Battersea. Her ruling body is Mercury and her element is earth. She is the Soldier of Innocence. Her fuku colors are sepia, navy blue, and forest green. Her gemstone is blue zircon. Her initial henshin phrase is Virginis Star Power, Make Up. Her second henshin phrase is Verdure Guardian of the Stars, Make Up. Her final henshin phrase is Celestial Efflorescent Miracle, Adorn. Her abilities are Entangle, Blinding Pollen, Heart of Terra, Supreme Force: Astral Drain, Virgo Star Synthesis, and Mercurial Alluvial Aegis. Her guardian crystal previously belonged to a princess of the Kingdom of Munster.

 **Lord Zojo** is a ruler of both Jupiter and Terra in _Crystal World_. He is the Lord of Spiritual Growth and his domain is the southern hemisphere of Terra. He is married to Queen Jove and has two children with her, Idris and Ilia. His element is fire and his season is summer. His celestial weapons are Assegai and Beisrydd. His guardian beast is Suzaku, the Vermilion Bird. His previous incarnation was **Nephriticus**.


End file.
